Javier García (Video Game)
Javier García, also known as Javi, is a main character and one of the two playable protagonists of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Three, alongside Clementine. Character Javier is portrayed in accordance to the player's choices, though in almost all circumstance he takes the position of an arbitrator and the voice of reason, deliberating between equally viable options in a manner that seeks to disarm any opposition within or outside of his group, such as when Clementine and Eli get into an altercation over void bullets where he can either attempt to support Clementine or ask her to calm down, or when his family gets caught using supplies that belong to the New Frontier and he must attempt to negotiate. In both scenarios, Javier proves to be a capable combatant, managing to knock out Lonnie after a brief struggle and successfully disarmed Eli despite him attempting to stab him with a blade. He often is delegated the de-facto leader in a variety of circumstances due to his collected nature, which is a position that he doesn't exploit to his power, instead using it to defend his group and protect them. This can be seen when he and his family lived inside the van, when the group chances upon Jesus hiding away near Richmond and Javier goes to investigate and after Mariana is shot and killed, where he can either support Kate after she is shot or remain with Clementine to avenge Mariana's death and stop the New Frontier from trying to find the remainder of his family. Despite this, he doesn't appear to have possessed the trait of selfless leadership and initiative until it was several years into the apocalypse, as at the start of the game and through dialogue it is learnt that he appeared to be insular in his desires and goals and focused instead on his own baseball career instead of his sick father and grieving family, essentially abandoning them in a situation he now never would. Determinately, he can be quiet altruistic and act with the sole benefit of the group in mind as opposed to his own safety, as seen when he hands himself in to the New Frontier to secure Francine's release or when he grabs and throws back a bomb from the New Frontier at the chance of expending his own life and in the goal of protecting Clementine and Himself and trying to kill off the assailants. This trait is expressed to a lesser degree when he allows himself to be attacked by David at the start of the apocalypse so that David could have some catharsis from the death of their father and Javier not having been there for the family. The player can determine whether or not Javier is somewhat amoral or uncaring towards consequences, such as through flirting with Kate despite the potential ramifications, stealing supplies from the New Frontier or shooting the fleeing member of a New Frontier despite the group's insurmountable force and weaponry as well as their thirst for vengeance. Javier is constantly quiet sardonic and witty, easily exchanging jabs with Clementine and Kate. He is quiet charismatic and is mentioned to be able to charm his way out of most situations and is seen to do exactly that with characters such as Clementine and Tripp, who come to trust him quiet quickly due to his amicable disposition. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Javier was a professional baseball playerInterview with Job J. Stauffer and Kevin Bruner - Facebook (December 1, 2016), possibly under the jersey number 25 (which he is seen wearing in the extended preview). He was kicked out of the league, however, after he was caught betting on his own games. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Ties That Bind - Part 1" Javier will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Javier has killed: *Rafael García (Zombified) *Rufus (Determinant) *Francine (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Conrad (Determinant) *6 unnamed members of the New Frontier (Five are Determinant-4 Direct, 1 Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Relationships Clementine Javier and Clementine's relationship was initially rather hostile, the girl making him her prisoner in order to help her secure a working vehicle. As time progressed, she opened up more to him and let him handle a gun. Their friendship becomes closer if Javier supports her claim she shot Eli to defend him. (Determinant) However, she still saw their relationship as one of business, claiming she only came with Javier to find his family if he secured her a working vehicle. Kate Garcia Prior to the outbreak, Javier and Kate had a friendly relationship, and often joke around with each other, however, due to David's constant violent attitude, Kate got closer to Javier and even had thoughts of leaving David. During the apocalypse, Kate and Javier are revealed to be the sole guardians of Gabe and Mariana, and they both protect them fiercely. When Javier, Clementine, and Tripp come back to save Kate, Gabe, and Mari, Javier has the option kiss Kate, sparking a romantic relationship between the two, though it is somewhat implied that by that stage of the outbreak they already had started one. They often disagree on some choices regarding Mari and Gabe, with Kate usually taking the choices that guarantee the group's safety and Javier choosing what the kids like, ending up like "the cool uncle" while Kate says she is "the mean step-mother". Appearances Video Game Season 3 *"Ties That Bind - Part 1" *"Ties That Bind - Part 2" Trivia *It is worth noting that Javier has the same symbol on his neck that the walker in the teaser had on his back, meaning the symbol could become a reoccuring symbol in Season 3, as it was also hidden in a teaser image released by Telltale Games. **Also, Javier does not have this tattoo prior to the outbreak, as given by the extended reveal trailer. **In Ties That Bind - Part 1 and Ties That Bind - Part 2, he doesn't have this tattoo either. *Job Stauffer confirmed that Javier was a professional baseball player. **This is shown in game when Conrad recognizes Javier upon his arrival at Prescott. **Javier is the first character in the Video Game to have some kind of a celebrity status. *Javier was the first Garcia family member to have killed a zombie and the first one killing an alive person onscreen References Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Alive Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Player Character